Ronflements
by Isagawa
Summary: Une petite fic écrite en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Zorro. Ça ne vaut pas grand chose, mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! ...gros doute au moment  de l'écriture, Zorro prend-il un "r" ou deux ?


Voilà ! Je vous donne aujourd'hui cette fanfiction que je poste en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Zorro. Je voulais absolument la poster pour l'occasion alors elle n'est pas parfaite, je n'ai fait que la réécrire un peu et la relire, désolée !

En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, et j'espère qu'en la lisant vous passerez un bon moment. Elle peut paraître décousue, mais c'est fait exprès (enfin, pas vraiment, mais je trouve que ça rend plutôt bien) alors ne m'en tenez pas rigueur s'il vous plait !

Sinon, je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, **évidemment One Piece ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais** sur ce, je vous laisse !

Surtout n'oubliez pas : Enjoy !

.

.

.

.

.

Dans la chambre des hommes du Thousand Sunny, quelqu'un ronflait.

D'abord, il faut expliquer pourquoi on est sûr que c'est la chambre des hommes :

Un : parce que les femmes ne ronflent pas (et si vous dites le contraire, l'auteure vous met un coup sur le nez),

Deux : parce qu'il y a marqué « HOMMES » à la peinture sur la porte. C'est pareil pour la chambre des femmes, mais à coté de « FEMMES » est dessinée une grosse tête de mort. C'est là depuis que Zorro a pénétré dans la chambre féminine alors que Nami se changeait. Ca n'a rien à voir avec du voyeurisme – on parle quand même de Zorro, le seul mec sur Terre passionné par des _altères_. Non, en fait il cherchait sa chambre – parce que _oui_, avec un sens de l'orientation aussi épouvantable, Zorro arrive à se perdre sur un bateau – et il s'est trompé de salle. Mauvais endroit, mauvais timing. Nami l'a vu, il a vu Nami, elle était à moitié à poil et on devine tous comment ça s'est fini : à coups de poings sur le pif et de quadruplement de dette. D'où la tête de mort sur la porte. Depuis, même Sandy n'ose plus entrer dans cette chambre.

Donc. Revenons-en à ces ronflements. Des ronflements très forts, d'ailleurs, parce que Zorro ronfle comme pas permis. Et là, notre attention est censée être captée par des pas qui s'approchent. Les semelles claquent sur le parquet du Sunny.

Sandy entre.

- Bon Dieu, mais faites le taire ! grogne-t-il en plaquant les mains sur ses oreilles.

Mais comme le bon Dieu a autre chose à foutre, il va bien être obligé de le faire taire lui-même.

Okay. On se calme, on inspire, on expire, on tire un peu sur sa cigarette pour se détendre. Voiiiiiilà. Et surtout, on essaye de ne pas penser au regard de tueur de Zorro quand il se réveillera.

« Ecoute Zorro, il faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes de ronfler, parce que les filles ne peuvent pas dormir et... » Ouh là, ça ne va déjà plus. Pas « Zorro » : à la limite, « bretteur de mes deux » irait mieux, mais ça ferait une dispute et Nami lui a bien dit que « les disputes, y'en a marre ! ».

Bon, tant pis, il fera au feeling, et tant pis pour le regard de tueur.

- Oh, tête de cactus, murmure-t-il en lui secouant l'épaule, ferme-la où on va t'entendre jusqu'à East Blue !

Et là, miracle ! Zorro se tourne dans son lit en grognant et arrête de ronfler ! Le cuisinier a l'impression qu'un rayon de soleil solitaire lui est tombé sur la tête.

Et voilà Sandy à genoux par terre en train de faire une petite prière.

Oh merci Seigneur, merci !

Parce que mine de rien, c'est pas pour son bon plaisir que Sandy était venu faire taire le bretteur. Mais Nami-chérie lui avait clairement fait comprendre que « si tu n'arrêtes pas cet empaffé, j'utilise ses sabres comme piques à brochettes et vous servez _tous les deux_ de garniture, c'est clair ? ».

Nami a beau être très mignonne, il lui arrive parfois d'avoir une aura maléfique qui ferait peur même au plus acharné des dragueurs.

Et mine de rien, Sandy n'est pas suicidaire.

.

.

.

.

.

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Je suis actuellement sur une traduction Fairy Tail à la demande de mon amie Leen, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, mais vu le couple elle ne la verra sans doute jamais – moi-même, j'en ai un peu honte je dois dire, mais j'adore – et surtout l'auteur original à l'air d'avoir déserté son compte. Encore une traduction sans l'accord de l'auteur, ça craint ! Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a.

Sinon, pour parler du sens profond de cette fic ou tout simplement me dire ce que vous en pensez, il y a le bouton review juste en bas.

Je vous laisse !

- le 11/11/2011


End file.
